Always Second Best
by Rhaegal Nymeria Stark
Summary: It didn't matter what she did. Never. No matter how many times she let Barnabas touch her, she would always be second best. Always second best to Victoria. Carolyn central, well sort of. Carolyn starts wondering how different she and Barnabas are. Rather graphic and a lot of cursing.
1. Arrangement

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: It didn't matter, Angelique would always be Second Best

**Always Second Best**

Angelique couldn't say that she was too happy with the way things turned out, but then…she wasn't sure she could say that she was disappointed either. She especially had no reason to complain when she had such a prize at her fingertips to delectably beguile reactions from the body of her "captive." She closed her eyelids in contentment and held her head backwards as she listened to the arousing sound of the much younger female's breathing becoming hitched in her throat.

Really, if she had foreseen this chance years ago, she would have forgotten all about Barnabas and would have come running, just to hear her prey howl in ecstasy at her touch. Angelique snapped her eyes open this time and looked at the one she was about to share her body with. Angelbay, Collinsport, whatever, none of it mattered at this moment. Not her vividly bloody colored Cadillac that she had ordered her workers to meticulously shine and wax every morning and every night, not owning all of Collinsport and squeezing it in the iron grip of her hand as she stretched the power that she had worked hard for and had earned every piece of, not even the terribly enticing thought of seeing Barnabas Collins die in the most excruciating way possible, or even better, suffering for the rest of eternity as she had intended, nothing.

The only thing that mattered right now was this….this that she was experiencing at the very moment that she was frozen in. Now if someone with precognitive abilities had seen this and had informed her that she would have forgotten all about the vampire that she had spent almost two hundred years burning for and cursing all for this and that she would be panting after another _woman_ like a dog in heat, well, she would have happily laughed in that person's face and suggested that the person in question lock themselves up in a madhouse.

Of course now, she was quite pleased to see this other woman panting like a dog _herself. _And besides, that analogy was quite accurate, wasn't it? She wouldn't be using such an analogy if…oh what the hell; yes she would be using that analogy anyway, even if her current lover at the moment _wasn't_ a werewolf that was indeed in heat. But still, the fact that the body bending backwards, belly up would be covered in the fur of a lycanthrope every now and then, only reinforced the clearly obvious necessary comparison.

The immortal witch brushed the warm center between her thighs against the werewolf's own groin lewdly, without care, letting out a moan at the sensation and grinning like a maniac upon hearing the pleasured animalistic growl from her young lover. Platinum blonde hair blocked her eyes. Good thing too, she half had the feeling her gaze would have unsettled the werewolf that she was fucking. Her lover once told her that she had eyes that reminded her of "empty voids."

The little wolf always did have such a blunt personality. She had as much subtle tact as a sledgehammer.

Angelique supposed that the "empty voids" comment was meant to be an insult, but all she felt when she heard that was a sick sense of enjoyment. All she felt was the amusement and joy of seeing such a wild girl express her opinion without the chains of expectations of others being cast over her and enslaving her with their views, as society had done to so many others.

Love. That was a strange word. Did she feel love for this werewolf; Angelique wondered briefly as she thrust her hips against Carolyn's once more, making them both shudder and gasp in delight from the contact. She wasn't sure.

She didn't think so. She had been more than certain of what her feelings for Barnabas had been, and look what happened. Her love for the vampire was now faded and she just stood back and watched him agonize alone simply for the fun of it. Or, she used to. Now she had a specific intention in mind. So yes; emotions changed all the time. She had spent almost two centuries lusting after Barnabas, believing that she loved the pompous and zealously religious vampire, look at her now; desiring this werewolf, fulfilling the wishes of this girl.

Well, it couldn't be helped, could it?

Angelique removed her body for a moment from where it had been grinding against her lover's groin, and again, grinning like the most hungry predator in the world, slowly slipped three fingers of her right hand into Carolyn's entrance, making the werewolf as stiff as a statue and eliciting a shocked growl from her throat as the century old witch carefully stroked her fingers in and out of the werewolf, grin widening at how soaked her fingers now were.

She giggled out, nearly childishly, "So deliciously wet and hot. My sweet little werewolf, you know I love fucking you like this. I can find all different ways to make you bend and beg and come apart in my arms. No one else can make you feel like this."

The beautiful, vulgar and deadly wolf had her back stretched over the ground, her arms barely supporting her as the tremors of pleasure running through her body practically hoisted her form off the ground with their intense power to make her shudder and cry out.

"Fuck you, Angelique." Carolyn groaned out, eyes rolling back in her head when the witch smugly thrust all five of her fingers in her, up to her knuckles on the base of the witch's hand. Angelique laughed, turning her hand inside Carolyn so that her fingers were now caressing the inside of the younger woman's heat mercilessly, "Tempting, but this is much more enjoyable. And besides, wasn't _me _fucking _you_ part of the arrangement?"

She heard another groan, and this time she couldn't tell if it was from the onslaught of pleasure, or if it was the only response of anger that the werewolf woman could muster in her particular state at the moment. Angelique wouldn't have been surprised if it was the second. Carolyn hated being reminded of the…arrangement.

Yes, the arrangement. Angelique had indeed found it bizarre that Carolyn would have willingly given herself up like this in order to protect her family, but she certainly wasn't about to complain, was she?

A year ago, if she had ever imagined the possibility that Carolyn Collins Stoddard would offer herself as a fuck buddy of the same witch that had cursed her family-and had made her into a werewolf in the first place, all to ensure that the said witch would keep away from her family, she would have assumed that she had truly lost her mind, like the many times Barnabas Collins arrogantly would say that she had.

Funny how things turned out. Funny how she preferred maneuvering her digits within Carolyn's beautiful form and watching as it twitched and writhed in various different positions as a result of her fucking the younger woman into unconsciousness, over listening to Barnabas ranting about Beelzebub and Satan like a fool.

So again, Angelique entertained the slim chance that she might have feelings for this werewolf. She forcefully angled her hand so that her palm was upwards, and carefully stroked her palm against the end of Carolyn's clitoris, releasing a thumb from Carolyn's hot sheath as well and stroking the pad of it against the wolf's clit, joining the witch's palm.

This got the desired and quite predictable results. Carolyn's body almost came flying off the ground, screams and wolf like roars ripping from her mouth, the younger woman's legs wrapped around Angelique unintentionally and forced the witch to scoot closer, pushing the century old woman's fingers further inside of her.

Angelique grinned again, cocking her head as she watched Carolyn's head and shoulders thrash back and forth, the werewolf's eyes closed as if trying to block out the pleasure that she was being assaulted with, even though she knew she couldn't.

Carolyn's inability to produce speech at the moment, enabled the witch to think a bit more on this issue. Did she love Carolyn? She wasn't sure about that. She was starting to suspect though, that she might really have feelings for her. Such a strong willed, wild, intelligent girl should not go unnoticed by her family. Angelique narrowed her eyes at the thought. She almost considered cancelling this arrangement and attacking the Collins anyway, just for neglecting Carolyn and not even trying to understand her, but she knew that if it came to a choice between burning the Collins house to the ground _again_ and having this gorgeous werewolf scream and thrash under her there would be no way that she would choose the former instead of the latter.

The witch could almost feel the werewolf's orgasm ripping through the younger woman's body, threatening to take her. But what she could indeed feel, was Carolyn's movements, which were a clear attempt to fight her orgasm and climax. Angelique smirked. Right, good luck trying to do that.

"Don't fight, Carolyn," She chuckled, thrusting her fingers in and out faster and at the same time, riding her palm and thumb along Carolyn's clit again and again at an even faster pace, "I'm almost two hundred years old, I've done this for too long and have too much experience for you to resist what's about to happen. So stop trying to fight it. You know you'll lose eventually anyway."

She heard another groan, and this time she was _sure_ that it was the result of getting angry and frustrated. Carolyn didn't want to be a slave to her desires, though she couldn't help it. All living beings were like that, especially werewolves.

Especially this particular werewolf, who had had only herself to touch her and please her, her whole life. No mate, no boyfriend, nothing, just old fashioned masturbation. So Angelique coming into the picture probably saved the werewolf's life from death caused by stress of unresolved and even worse, unfulfilled sexual desires.

Angelique purred as she stroked faster, harder, "I've watched you, Carolyn. You've been alone and suffering whenever you go into heat your whole life. I'm offering you release."

Carolyn's hips started to vibrate, but she managed to open her eyes at least a tiny slit and grunted out, "What the fuck do you care? It's your fault I'm like this. It's your fault-Ahhh!"

Angelique squeezed the bundle of flesh within Carolyn's lower lips between her thumb and palm and stroked even faster, all the while, curling all of her fingers inside of the werewolf's groin. This time, Carolyn couldn't fight the crashing waves of the orgasm and climax and soon her hips started bucking off the ground, eyes squeezing shut again, she let out a snarl, her voice wavering as her hips rolled increasingly and more violently.

"Raaawrrrr!" Carolyn roared, all sets of her fangs bared, body now completely twisted and became wracked with utterly intensified, agonizing need and delirium. Her eyes were closed, and even if they weren't, she was rolling them back so far that their pupils probably wouldn't have been seen anyway.

After what must have been the most gratifying ten minutes of her life, Carolyn came down from her high as the powerful, mind-blowing result of Angelique's strangely tender, but vicious ravishment of her body started leaving her and its effects ebbed away. Occasionally, Carolyn's hips still bucked and her body twitched in its defenselessness. The essence of the Heaven that Angelique exposed Carolyn to left her and soon, she was able to move freely.

"I know it was as good for you as it was for me, dear." Angelique giggled arrogantly, watching Carolyn slowly recover and began to pull her arms away from here wolf lover.

Carolyn opened her eyes again, this time all the way. She stared at the witch that had seen decades of human cruelty and shuddered helplessly as Angelique's fingers and hand left her body completely. She desired this witch-it was true. Though she hated the witch with the intensity of all of the hell that Barnabas would never shut up about, a part of her did indeed become enflamed at the very thought of the witch touching her again.

She sometimes wondered if this was what Barnabas felt towards the woman. After all, like him, her lycanthropy was the result of Angelique's vengeance. It was times after Angelique had sent her lover into the throes of desperate pleasure that Carolyn wondered just how much she and Barnabas were alike. Her werewolf curse had been caused by Angelique, her suffering had been caused by Angelique, and the fires of her lust had been stoked by Angelique.

Angelique sat back against the ground, despite her sitting on dirt, her stature was just as self-important appearing as ever.

"It gets better every time, I think," The psychotic witch said, all of her teeth showing as she grinned, "You've kept your end of the deal very well."

Carolyn growled, getting up groggily, "Go fuck yourself, witch."

Looking as unaffected by Carolyn's verbal assault as usual, the witch said nonchalantly, "Now why would I ever do that, when I can always fuck you instead?"

This earned her an enraged snarl, and Angelique's mouth edged into a grin as she saw Carolyn's dark brown fur start to sprout from the woman's skin. "Can I just tell you," Angelique laughed wantonly, "How completely exquisite I found you that night when you were transforming into your werewolf form and told me to, as you so gracefully put it, "get out of your room?"" She watched Carolyn, fascinated, "You were such a vicious creature when I got back to the floor of the mansion and you came after me. You really are such a monster." The witch got up and looked over the werewolf, grinning even more, "And you're my monster to spread and fuck."

Carolyn's eyes became an intense, infuriated yellow, fur growing all over her arms and legs.

Angelique just looked flat out satisfied. "I told you that you were growing into quite the fetching creature." She looked up and down at the werewolf lecherously, "I had no idea just how fetching. It's really a shame that Barnabas and his whore will be walking this way soon from their nightly romps." She narrowed her eyes at Carolyn's still changing form predatorily, "I could show you so much, my young, naïve wolf."

"Go back to Barnabas, you psycho." Carolyn snarled, barely able to restrain the anger in her golden eyes, "And don't you dare talk about Vicky that way!"

Angelique stood up fully, grin remaining as she laughed cockily, "Now, Carolyn, I think we both know that there are three things wrong with that statement." She rubbed her soaked fingers together, relishing the feeling of the liquid that was proof of Carolyn's pleasure covering her digits, "The first part is, you wanted me here to begin with. I wouldn't talk so rudely to me, if I were you…that is, unless you want me to start terrorizing your mother and little cousin again." There was definitely a threatening tone to Angelique's words when she finished that sentence and Carolyn had to tense every muscle in her body so as not to jump on the witch to try and rip her throat out for giving the possibility that she would go after Elizabeth and David again.

Angelique's face never changed when she saw the anger in Carolyn, but the amusement in her eyes twinkled even brighter with malicious purpose, "And I might also remind you that I personally have lost my interest in Barnabas. For now. When he realizes what he's missing, he'll come back. But right now," More of her unsettling teeth showed in a grin as she eyed the werewolf, "I'm admiring werewolf flesh."

Carolyn growled again, her voice heavy, low and dangerous.

"And thirdly," The witch said, tone hinting that the next thing she was about to say was the most delicious fact yet, "Why wouldn't you want me to talk about dear "Vicky" like that? Why not? She hurt you, didn't she?" Angelique's voice was bizarre in how sincere it sounded, "Didn't she break your heart?"

More angry snarls spilled from Carolyn's slowly forming muzzle in a dark sounding, savage symphony. Angelique just ignored her, her taunting words coming back.

"Don't lie, Carolyn," Angelique drawled playfully, bringing her damp fingers to her mouth, "I make you happy. To a certain degree." She then inserted each finger into her mouth, quite purposefully in a perverse fashion. She licked the cum off of each tip of each finger, moaning dramatically at the taste and she met Carolyn's furious gaze when she was done, "I've wanted you since I saw you skulking around the hallways of Collinswood with your headphones on, listening to your music. You really don't know how tempting you are. Especially with your pet vampires off and away, I have a hard time not sneaking into your room sometime and just having my way with you there and then," She cocked her head a little as she added, voice now haughty as she savored Carolyn's taste in her mouth, "But then I always remember that I can have you whenever I want and you made it that way when you constructed this arrangement."

"Bitch!" The wolf spat, fangs all bared and clenched together. Angelique licked the last bit of Carolyn's cum away from her fingers as she chuckled, her homicidal smile still in place, "Look who's talking. You're a female wolf, Carolyn. Think about that one for a while. Your family, servants and Victoria will be safe, as long as we continue this arrangement…..for now."

Carolyn grunted, canines protruding threateningly as she was nearly fully transformed, what little clothes she had left on her body shredding away.

Angelique decided to twist the knife even harder. "Victoria will never love you the way you love her. She has a thing for necrophilia after all. Then again, you do too, if you want her now."

Carolyn's roar made the whole forest tremble. "I'm going to get something to fucking eat!" Her voice didn't even sound human anymore when she said that, but Angelique understood what she said perfectly.

The werewolf whirled on her hind legs and tore off into the night, leaving decimated shrubberies and tree roots in her wake. The sadistic witch stared after her. She half thought about using an enchantment on a deer to make it fall prey to Carolyn immediately, but decided against that quickly. No, she knew her little werewolf would just want to kill her more if she did such a thing.

She let out a grim laugh. No matter what or who it was, she was always second best.

She was second best to Jossette one hundred and ninety seven years ago, and she was second to Victoria now. Neither of them; neither Barnabas, nor Carolyn would ever love her. She was an object to Barnabas to use back then and she was just part of business to Carolyn now.

Barnabas would always love Jossette and now Victoria and Carolyn would always love Victoria.

Angelique's insides boiled at the thought of that woman. Victoria. She made Angelique want to vomit-want to rip the vampire bitch's heart out and watch as the vampire crumpled to dust, with Barnabas crying blood and Carolyn screaming with rage over the end of the female vampire's existence.

Angelique recovered from the maddened rant that was taking place in her mind. No, she could rest herself assure right now. Barnabas might have found happiness, but Carolyn didn't. There was no way for one to be pleased, while the other bore all the happiness and joy that would be desired. Carolyn would remain bitter and angry. Victoria didn't love her.

A satisfied smile bloomed on Angelique's mad countenance, and she decided that no matter what, even if Carolyn would be her new obsession, she'd gain some sort of affection from the rash and hateful wolf.

Barnabas was wrong. Her curse wasn't that she was incapable of love. No, it was the opposite of that. She gave a savage grin, no matter what happened, she would always be number two, she would always be unloved.

That was her true curse. Whether it was to give Barnabas an occasional fuck to make him feel more like a man, or to occasionally warm the inside of Carolyn's thighs to fulfill an agreement they had to leave the Collins alone from now on, it all ended the same way.

Angelique would always end up second best.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, everyone's now probably looking at me like, "WTF?" Well, to be perfectly honest, Angelique and Carolyn are my favorite characters as well as Dr. Hoffman, and despite learning that Carolyn touches herself, (ahem, sorry for those that find this too sexual for them) we never hear what her sexuality is like or anything like that. And Angelique…well, there's no excuse except that it's just Angelique. Heck knows what her limits are on who or what she'll sleep with.**

**I know that that was really vulgar, be eh, what are you going to do? It's Carolyn and Angelique, for crying out loud. **


	2. Note

**NOTE: **

**Okay, originally, I decided that this would only be a oneshot, but now I'm not so sure. I started writing it and got a little addicted to it. I probably will make sequels to this or companion pieces. **

**Now for those that find this pairing completely odd, I think there's a lot of potential that's similar to Barnabas, as I wrote in the story. Angelique cursed the both of them, so she's probably going to be a tender subject for Carolyn as she is with Barnabas.**

**Personally, when I imagine these two women interacting, I just imagine A LOT of tension. **

**In any case, since I'm more than likely going to write more in Dark Shadows, expect to see some Dr. Hoffman fics as well. **


End file.
